Moonlight & Mint
by Tsukiyono Omi
Summary: A little peek into Omi's diary.


Dont own anyone, dont sue me. Im just an innocent high school girl!! T_T   
WARNINGS: Shounen-ai, mild language, Youji teasing Omi a bit  
  
  
Moonlight & Mint  
  
27-12  
  
Hmm...I'm not quite sure what to write. Aya-kun gave me this journal as a Christmas gift; he said it might help me feel better if I write things down. Maybe it will help...gods knows that I need it. Christmas was nice; the best I've had since...since I can remember. Youji-kun teasingly gave me a pink feather boa, saying I would need it when I dress as a girl. Taku...I've only done it twice, and they were both for missions! His real gift was a new set of darts that are lighter and better than my old ones. Ken-kun gave me a new video game that I've been not-so-subtly dropping hints about.  
  
And Aya-kun...gave me this. Not when we all exchanged but later, after Youji-kun had gone out, and ken-kun was up in his room, reading sports magazines or something. Aya-kun is so thoughtful...even if he is quiet and keeps mostly to himself. I like him.  
  
Maybe too much.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
  
29-12  
  
I've decided what I'm going to do now. I've liked Aya-kun for...I don't even know how long. Soon after he joined Weiß, I suppose. I know he likes boys; he had a boyfriend before. (Being able to access and look up anything has its advantages.) So then...maybe there's a chance that he might be able to like me?  
  
New Years is almost here...I'm going to tell Aya-kun, and kiss him at midnite. I just hope he doesn't reject me...  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
1-1  
  
Oi. I couldn't do it. I chickened out at the very last moment. So as Youji-kun grabbed Ken-kun and kissed him like nothing I've ever seen...I sat dumbly staring at Aya-kun, wishing I'd had even half the guts Youji-kun did.  
  
I guess Youji-kun had the same idea that I did...at least someone is happy now. I got no sleep last nite because of them...who would have thought ken-kun was so loud? It makes me blush just thinking about it. Will I ever get to do that with Aya-kun? I can only hope, and wait...  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
18-1  
  
Feh. Stupid Youji-kun. Stupid Ken-kun. They kept me up all nite again. If I ever hear 'I've been a bad kitty' again, I'm gonna explode.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
20-1  
  
Mission tonite. Twisted my ankle, but I should be ok in a few days. It was an easy mission; only Youji-kun and I went. Aya-kun was off doing...whatever it is that he does when he leaves, and ken-kun was too busy being violently ill to go. I told him not to eat that shrimp. I told him it smelled funny...  
  
The mission went smoothly, until I slipped in some water. Yup, just a simple puddle of water was the one to put me off my feet for half a week. Stupid water. Stupid mission.  
  
Stupid Youji-kun for not being Aya-kun.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
  
6-2  
  
My name is Tsukiyono Omi. It was once Takatori Mamoru. Sometimes its Bombay. I'm a murderer.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
  
15-2  
  
My birthday is coming up soon. I don't think the others know. I'm sure Youji-kun doesn't. He wouldn't care anyway. Because I'm not Ken-kun. Therefore I'm not important. Ken-kun might know. He's a good guy; a good friend. And I'm neither money nor his sister, so Aya-kun won't care.   
  
Omi-chan was kawai sou deshou? I wonder, is it even my real birthday? After I was kidnapped when I was younger, I repressed all of my memories. Surely I would remember my correct birthday though, right? There should be no reason for repressing something that should be so pleasant as a birthday.  
  
I don't really want anything this year. All I want is Aya-kun to return my feelings. I really don't think that's going to happen. But it would be nice.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
2-3  
  
We had a joint 'party' for Youji-kun and I today. His birthday is tomorrow, and since mine doesn't really happen this year, we just went in the middle of the two. Stupid leap-year birthday. Ken-kun is giving Youji-kun his 'gift' right now. I can hear them through the walls again. Stupid thin walls. Stupid Youji-kun and his sick fantasies. I know I saw ken-kun sneak something that looked suspiciously like a seifuku in there...I really don't wanna know. It gives me a few ideas of my own though...only 4 months until Aya-kun's birthday...  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
19-3  
  
My teammates are cats.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
1-4  
  
Stupid Youji-kun. Stupid stupid stupid American 'holidays'. He put salt in the sugar bowl. He swore up and down that Aya-kun was madly in love with me-then pretended he didn't say a thing. He sent me on 6 false deliveries.  
  
I threw way all of his cigarettes.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
9-4  
  
Another mission. Aya-kun got hurt this time. A stray bullet hit him in the shoulder. I don't know what to do...he wont let anyone touch him. He'll be ok...but that's not the point. The point is that my Aya-kun is hurt, and there's nothing I can do about it. Aya-kun...is this what you wanted me to use this for? To pour my soul out to little blank bits of paper while you lay asleep in your bed, completely oblivious to my feelings? I'll make you understand one day...  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
20-4  
  
Aya-kun still hasn't fully healed, but he insists that he's ok. But I can see the pain flash over his eyes when he accidentally bumps into a door or some of the flower fangirls tugs on his arm. Poor Aya-kun...if he would just let someone treat his wound, it would heal much quicker. But no; he has to be stubborn.  
  
How am I ever going to get him to fall in love with me if he keeps himself holed up behind a huge brick wall? I've got to break it down. If it's the last thing I do, Aya-kun will love me!!  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
  
7-5  
  
I really think its working! I've actually gotten Aya-kun to smile at me! He's so pretty when he smiles; I don't know why he doesn't do it more often. Hair like a nice, fresh strawberry...and his eyes are like cute little grapes...only slanty. Ok, so maybe fruit isn't the best way to describe Aya-kun. Maybe ruby and amethyst...yeah, that's it.  
  
Still cheesy. I sound like a love-sick puppy. Or one of the flower-groupies. Yuck! Anything but that! Not that I don't appreciate their patronage...but they just fawn all over us...And unlike Aya-kun, I cant tell them to get out.   
  
That's another thing I love about Aya-kun. He's so straightforward. 'Buy something or get out.' I could never do that. I'm too nice.  
  
I'll get him soon, I know it.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
21-5  
  
Eep! I'm so happy! I kissed Aya-kun. After school, in the shop...there was no one else there, and he looked so nice with the sun making a halo around him as he watered the roses. I couldn't help it. I leaned up and kissed him. And. He. Smiled. He didn't say anything, but he smiled! Now I know I have a chance. It was so nice...it was short, and I didn't give him time to kiss back before I pulled away...but he tasted so nice. Like...moonlight and like mint, and a little like autumn.   
  
I want to kiss him again; I want to hold him and kiss him forever. Now that the first step has been taken, the rest should be easy...right?  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
  
4-6  
  
Exactly one month until Aya-kun's birthday. I think I'm more excited than he is. I've already got his gift in mind...and it has to do with me, him, and no clothes...  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
10-6  
  
Na, Omi. Having dirty thoughts about Tall, Red & Fuckable, are ya? Good for you, kid. But stay the hell outta me & Ken's sex lives! My kinky thought ain't none of your damned business. Oh yeah...sorry 'bout readin' your little diary. It was open & you left it in the shop this morning. If you don't want your thoughts getting' out, keep this thing in your room. And if ya need any help with Red, you know where I live.  
  
~Yo-tan~  
  
  
17-6  
  
Youji-kun no baka! Not only did he read my journal, but he kept it for a whole week! I know I cant have left it downstairs...I keep it in my dresser. I'm not that dense! That's Ken-kun's job. (take that Youji-kun!)  
  
I've gotten it to the point that Aya-kun and I are practically a couple. He said not to use 'kun' anymore...it does seem a bit silly to do so, as close as we've gotten...but its still a habit.  
  
Aya...I love you.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
26-6  
  
I hate school. I hate Youji-kun. I hate flowers. I hate girls. I hate...everything! I hate Schwarz. I hate Weiß.  
  
I love Aya.  
  
But I hate everything else.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
2-7  
  
Almost Aya's birthday. I'm terrible nervous. I know exactly what I'm going to do. After the 'party' I'll tell him I have another gift for him. (I got him a book of poems by his favourite author and a new shirt since his black one is fading.) Then I'll take him to my room, where there will be...lots of candles and stuff like that. Then...I just hope he goes for it. I intend to fully seduce him.  
  
Then...Aya will fully be mine. Or rather, I'll be his. Somehow I don't see Aya as the uke-type. I don't mind though. I kinda like the thought of Aya completely possessing me.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
3-7  
  
Note to self; kill Youji-kun. Thank him for the scented lube, then kill him.   
  
Mental state: very nervous.   
  
Readiness for tomorrow: 100%  
  
How horny I am from just thinking about it: Lots.  
  
My own dirty-ness factor: Very high.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
5-7  
  
I'm sore. But it was worth it. I love Aya.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
10-7  
  
Sore again.   
  
Aya loves me.  
  
--Omi--  
  
  
Owari da! What did you think: kawaii? stupid? Comments/Reviews, onegai! 


End file.
